Bart's Big Sisters
by JauneValeska
Summary: After a mission gone wrong Bart has to deal with M'gann, Batgirl, Artemis and Zatanna being over protective with him. Whether it's in or out of costume and always following him. When will they explain what happened to him and can they give him some space?
1. Chapter 1

" Come on. Can we just do this thing?" Bart asked impatiently messing around with his suits stealth mode and looking around unable to stay still. He had become Kid Flash months ago and had learned to tap more into the power source of speedsters the Speed Force and learned more about the present to better adapt. " Why couldn't Blue be here? Or Tim or anybody that could help pass the time?" He asked bored only to receive glares and looks of annoyance. For this mission Bart had been paired with Zatanna, Tigress, Miss Martian, and Batgirl.

" Look we've been sent to investigate a Russian Mafia organization that's thinking of spreading to America." Batgirl said looking down at Bart who sighed looking around impatient. " This place is remote in the middle of nowhere and they the Bravta practically have a small army to fight for them armed with illegal weapons. They will destroy all available information and documents if we attack. We need you to download the information with the flash drive we entrusted you with before we go in to attack"

Zatanna and M'gann looked at Bart. " We are creating a link between all of us connected to you for the mission alerting us of an danger your in and experiences.'

Bart sighed and nodded. " Can we get this over with?" He half listened as Zatanna spoke in reverse and M'gann's voice appeared in his head. He did not care to listen in to their explanation. Then he became a blur rushing into the facility which did not look like much from the inside but inside where crates and men in suits armed with military grade weapons. _' They treat me like a little kid all the time. They don't know what it's like. Hearing them talk for me a natural born speedster so slowly is like a hour. It's like I am the annoying little brother to them that needs to be_ _protected_.'

Bart really should have listened to them explain the link. That they could hear and listen to his thoughts right now.

He slammed into most of them at high speeds while also taking out the ammunition out of their firearms and easily got to their computers. Bart put in his flash drive and started to get to work transferring everything and getting very bored tapping his fingers on the monitor but then he screamed in pain. Burning pain as he twitched and hit he ground. He hit the ground hard only to be dragged hitting his head several times. His left leg was broken when he struggled causing him to cry. The girls could actually feel his pain And his agony at that point.

He was brought to another room and partially strapped to a chair and his costume was ripped away. Revealing scar tissue all over his chest. All four of the girls faces went pale and they rushed in. " Little boy I doubt you even know what the KGB is but this little drug a old relic by now and quite illegal was a parting gift given to us." One of them said with a frighting smile. Bart saw a huge needle with a greenish liquid and struggled only to receive a punch in the ribs. " It'll make you beg for death and make you feel old wounds like they are happening again and again.

" No." Bart cried out before he was injected. As his scars were lightly touched he could feel them all over again.

* * *

 _" On your feet now." Bart was barely able to stand bleeding from his nose bleeding the pain of starvation for his metabolism was agony. He was barely ten years old and wearing some baggy blood stained clothing. Blue Beetle did not care when Bart's stomach rumbled and Bart looked sickly. The sky was dark and ash came from the sky. Rubble was everywhere. Bsrt wore a collar and had more scars than his age should have._

 _" P-" He couldn't even finish his plea before feeling his skin burn and his back starting to smoke. He could smell his back hair and skin sizzle. He could hear the dark creepy laughter for weeks._

* * *

 _Bart slammed the rock into his attacker's face while prying the hands away from his throat. He heard a crack but kept bashing the rock into his chest over and over shattering his ribs. Tears came into Bart's eyes but he kept at it. He didn't feel regret just empty. When he pushed off his now limp and barely breathing attacker he saw for the last time a face almost just like his own._

 _The only differences where blond hair and eye color. Bart limped away trying not to think about the Reach made copy that took his family from him. A sadistic disoriented reflection of Bart that just enjoyed killing._

* * *

 _Bart was flailing his arms unable to stand after gaining a critical injury from scavenging and stealing from the wrong group. " I can't feel my legs. Someone. " He cried out but no one come. It took him using his hands to crawl for help. Two and a half hours of hell._

* * *

 _Bart held back tears and his lunch as he buried the dead. Almost none of the bodies where in one piece. Most of them were charred or skeletal. Bart tried to ignore looking into the eyes of one inparticular. His mother._

* * *

Zatanna could feel every time Bart went hungry and bled for most of his life. M'gann felt Bart's mourning and sorrow. Artemis could picture perfectly Bart crying and throwing up gastric juices instead of food. Batgirl felt Bart's temporary handicap.

Bart felt a heavy cold revolver be placed in his hands. " I wonder little boy if you can endure whatever hell your feeling or blow your brains out?" The men laughed and Bart cried. He couldn't think of anything but ending the pain. When they reached him he had just put gun against his head. Artemis had to knock the gun out of his hand.

Batgirl jammed the empty syringe after taking it out of the man's hands into his kneecap before throwing him into a wall. M'gann made some of the men attack themselves. Bart was still going through it when Artemis grabbed him but he felt way too light. " Let's go." She ordered. Throughout the flight on the ship Bart needed several spells to relax.

" Thankfully with his metabolism it'll pass quickly but what we saw.." M'gann trailed off." It didn't take a genius to know how Bart's been lying about his future. It's weird who he never talked about going home. And always seemed surprised to see us. "

" He arrived at the nick of time to save the Flash and save Blue from being controlled. " Artemis added." He is too light.

" He will be traumatized about this." Zatanna said looking at Bart who was asleep soundly. " We will be there for him." Artemis said.


	2. Chapter 2

" Seriously what happened a few days ago?" Bart asked Artemis a few days later. He was feeling a lot better but confused. Bart was able to run around in a couple of hours He vaguely remembered a mission with some Russian criminals before he was knocked out. He was rescued and had to stay in the Watchtower. Where both Zatanna and Artemis watched him like a hawk. Batgirl at least tried to hide it teaching Bart a few tricks in combat and for electronics including hacking. It was fun to learn especially to get some of Garfield's private information and make his phone flip out. But she was looking over his shoulder literally when he was emailing someone.

But today Artemis was acting weird on patrol. Before Bart could even lay a finger on potential threat she took care of it firing two arrows." This is not Crash come on let me have a little fun. I got to get home before Iris gets mad and I have something to do tomorrow. " She looked at him in a way that felt like she knew something he didn't.

She relented a little bit and Bart was able to enjoy himself fighting as Kid Flash. When he thought she left he ran to the Allen residence to rest. While he slept though Artemis talked to the Allens. " He came from a horrible time and place. We experienced it and all of us who shared that link with him thought it would be better if we watched over him. "

" He was way too excited to start school and always wants to sight see when he is Kid Flash." Barry said. " And he likes to put himself in harm's way for everybody especially for a hero. "

" It's like he wants to look out for the world maybe it's time he has someone for him. " Iris said agreeing. "

The next day Bart grabbed his phone got dressed and put on some clothes and eating in a rush. He arrived to meet a frustrated girl at a coffee shop. Unaware of Barbara Gordon listening in through his phone and security cameras.

" What the hell Allen? A couple nights ago your responsibilities was to edit the footage and then describe what happened. " She said bitterly. " I got Cat breathing down my neck. "

" Come on Leslie I got ill and I needed bed rest. Plus a family friend's been too clingy. I really need more time besides we can get work done together. " The girl reluctantly accepted his excuse and muttered under her breath. She was blond with blue stripes dyed in and dark lipstick. " Come on I don't want Miss Grant angry anymore then you do."

Barbara frowned and compared the girl's photo to a database. " Leslie Willis arrested several times for disturbing the peace, trespassing and harassment. Complains about superheroes and celebrities them and celebrities on the internet and radio. Fifteen years old and currently a employee at Catco Media." _' I swear to god if she's manipulating him into doing some work. '_ The Allens and Bart never mentioned Bart being employed by the former Daily Planet reporter or even thinking about having a job.

The next couple of thoughts including a certain someone hanging from a building either by her ankles or neck. Or Barbara using several self defense moves she learned.

Bart drank multiple coffees and ate multiple baked goods in the past couple of minutes. The angry loud mouth didn't seem surprised. Eventually they finished and she left satisfied with somewhat kind words to Bart who smiled.

Then Bart left and found a place to start running. Eventually Barbara gave up trying to track him. He was going from city to city. When Bart finally stopped he had circled the block at least fifty times before finally going back to the Allen residence.

All in all he had a crash day in his opinion unaware of the surveillance. Then the next day when he got a little too cocky against Heatwave and of his costume burned away he was struggling. The arsonist held his weapon ready to burn through the remaining layer of his costume that kept him from burning alive.

Then luckily he was saved. To his amazement Zatanna cast a spell disassembling Heatwaves heat gun shortly before the man was restrained by Batgirl and then the Rouge was treated to a rather horrifying experience gifted by Miss Martian.

" Crash."

* * *

 **Just asking does anyone know what arw the guidelines for using lyrics or making a song fic. Just saying Im also writing a YJ fic with Bart singing.**


End file.
